There are various forms of rack structures in the prior art. The rack structure of the present invention is meant primarily for use as a shoe rack. However, it can also be used for the storage of other items. In connection with existing shoe racks, examples can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,238 to Castle and U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,871 to Chan. Most of these rack structures are relatively complex in construction and, in particular, for a shoe rack, require complex wire forms and configurations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved rack structure that is of simplified construction and that employs first and second shelves that slidably engage along with a plurality of support legs for supporting these shelves.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved rack structure that is easy to assemble, that is adjustable at least in height and length, and that is stackable.